Alumnos dorados
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Nuevos alumnos para algunos de los caballeros. ¿Cómo reaccionaran? ¿Lograran relacionarse con ellos o sufrirán a manos de estos pequeños? Un monstruo preguntón, una niña capaz de ganarse a Camus, un enemigo para Shaka, unos problemáticos gemelos y una niña demasiado honesta.
1. Escorpio, Virgo y Acuario

**Alumnos dorados**

 _Día 2 del mes de Athena. Quedan 28. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Averiguaran quién es mi nuevo asistente ahora que despedí a Hermes por tomarse vacaciones sin permiso?_

 _Una pista. No es Kiki y no es un Olímpico._

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es de ese ser maravilloso llamado Kurumada. Kyros, Saskia y Akir si son míos.

* * *

 **Alumnos dorados**

 **Escorpio**

―Señor Patriarca, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Shion respiró profundo e ignoró al niño a su lado. Llevaba tres horas esperando a que Milo se dignara a aparecer para llevarse al pequeño monstruo preguntón.

―Yo tengo seis ―el niño le mostró seis dedos al mayor para que el otro entendiera bien cuantos años tenía. Por alguna razón parecía que los adultos no entendían bien las palabras solas.

¿Sería porque estaban viejos?

―Señor Patriarca…

Shion levantó la cabeza de golpe, había sentido un cosmos. La puerta se abrió y entró un guardia.

―El Señor Milo dice que le tomará un par de horas más el llegar aquí ―. El guardia hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Los hombros de Shion cayeron y volvió a encorvarse en su trono.

―Señor Patriarca ¿dónde duerme Athena?

―Atrás.

―Señor Patriarca ¿puedo ver? ―. Antes de que Shion pudiera detenerlo, el niño había desaparecido detrás del cortinado que separa los aposentos de Athena.

El lemuriano se levantó a toda velocidad y siguió al pequeño monstruo antes de que destruyera algo.

 _«Athena, no lo permitas»_

―Señor Patriarca ―. La vocecita del menor ya comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas.

―¿Patriarca? ―llamó alguien desde el salón del trono, y Shion sujetó al niño bajo el brazo –justo salvando una valiosa estatua de la Diosa Nike- y regresó al salón para ver a Milo mirando para todos lados.

―Milo.

―Excelencia ―. El caballero se arrodilló frente a él y esperó las órdenes de su superior.

―Este niño es…

―Señor ―llamó el pequeño. Estaba parado delante de Milo, con las manos en su espalda y balanceándose sobre sus pies. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos verdes.

―Si pequeño.

Shion sonrió. Milo no tenía idea de lo que esas palabras desencadenarían.

―¿Cuántos años tiene? Yo tengo seis.

―Veinte.

―¿Por qué su armadura es dorada?

―Porque soy un caballero dorado.

―¿Por qué tiene el cabello largo?

―Porque me gusta.

―¿Es una niña?

―No

―¿Cómo se llama?

―Milo

―Yo soy Kyros.

―¿Te gustaría un dulce, Kyros?

―¡Yay!

El niño saltó a los brazos del caballero que hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. La máquina de hacer preguntas rezumando felicidad al encontrar un adulto que le contestara todas sus dudas.

Shion no entendía. Milo contestaba cada pregunta con una sonrisa y sin rastro alguno de molestia. Entonces lo recordó.

* * *

 _Dieciséis años atrás_

Un pequeño de cabellos azules y ojos celestes miraba al patriarca.

―Señor Patriarca ¿Cuántos años tiene? Yo tengo 4.

―Señor Patriarca ¿por qué lleva máscara?

―Señor Patriarca

* * *

Shion sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el eco de la voz de Milo. ¿Serían todos los escorpios iguales o sólo eran los niños?

* * *

 **Acuario**

Un par de días después de que Shion había logrado quitarse al niño preguntón de encima llegó al santuario una niña.

Shion la miraba mientras ella leía un libro de cuentos en alemán. Lo único que se oía era el pasar de las hojas y el ocasional murmullo que salía de los labios de la niña cuando leía una parte complicada.

El lemuriano sonrió. Esa niña seguro y no causaba problemas. Solo esperaba que Camus no fuera a arruinar a la menor del mismo modo que arruinó a sus otros alumnos. Esos dos sí que tenían problemas.

―Patriarca ―. Camus de Acuario se inclinó frente a mayor miembro de la Elite de Athena y esperó.

La niña ni se molestó en levantar los ojos de su lectura.

―Camus, ella es Saskia ―dijo Shion señalando a la niña ―. De ahora en adelante ella es tu alumna.

El francés asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la niña. Se agachó hasta estar a su altura y miró el libro que estaba leyendo.

―¿Te gusta leer? ―preguntó.

La niña asintió con la cabeza sin despegar los ojos del texto.

―Yo tengo una biblioteca muy grande. ¿Vienes? ― Camus se levantó y le tendió una mano a la niña.

Saskia marcó la página con un pedacito de papel y cerró el libro con cuidado. Con algo de trabajo sostuvo el libro bajo el brazo izquierdo y tomó la mano de su maestro con su brazo derecho.

Shion parpadeó un par de veces sin quitar la vista de los acuarianos. ¿Desde cuándo Camus era bueno con los niños?

 _«¿Le habrá afectado la muerte?»_

 **En Acuario**

Camus vio como los ojos marrones de su nueva alumna casi se salían de sus cuencas al ver la biblioteca. Suponía que para una niña de la edad de Saskia lucía mucho más impresionante que para él.

―¿Puedo leer cualquiera? ―preguntó.

―Siempre que sea adecuado para tu edad.

―La edad no tiene nada que ver con la madurez mental ―dijo ella.

Camus levantó una ceja. ¿Sería que por fin tenía un alumno con el que podría relacionarse?

―Maestro ―. La niña sujetó su mano y lo acercó hasta un estante. ―¿Me alcanza ese libro, por favor?

―Está en francés.

―Puedo aprender.

Camus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

 _«Creo que encontré a la alumna perfecta»_

―Maestro ¿cómo se lee esto?

Camus tomó a la niña en brazos y la sentó en su regazo con el libro frente a ellos.

―Eso se lee…

* * *

 **Virgo**

Shion observaba al niño a su lado con una gotita en la cabeza. Esperaba que no se convirtiera en otro Shaka. Ya tenían suficiente con un budista obsesionado.

El niño de cinco años permanecía sentado en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente. Si no fuera porque estaba murmurando rezos, el lemuriano lo habría creído dormido.

 _«Parece que los molestos son solo los escorpios»_

―No quiero ―. Se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la gran puerta. ―Me reúso. No es digno de la encarnación de Buda el ser niñero.

 _«Creo que hablé muy pronto»_

―Ya, no seas caprichoso, Shaka.

―Deja de empujarme, Aioria. Estaba en medio de una meditación muy importante.

―Estabas durmiendo la siesta, barbie.

En ese momento entraron tres caballeros por la puerta. Shaka, siendo arrastrado por Aioria y Máscara de la Muerte.

―No estaba hablando contigo, Máscara.

―No es para tanto.

―Eso lo dices tú, Aioria. Tú no eres el que tendrá a un mocoso mal educado interrumpiendo tus meditaciones.

―No está bien juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas ―dijo el niño de cabellos castaños desde su lugar al lado del patriarca.

Eso detuvo todas las discusiones.

Shaka se acercó al menor con pasos lentos, casi temiendo que el niño empezara a hacer mucho ruido. Pero el castaño permaneció en posición de loto.

―Akir viene de un templo budista en la India, Shaka.

―Quiere robarse mi lugar.

―Shaka.

―No te dejaré. Es MI lugar. Yo me lo gané.

 _«La muerte los afectó más de lo que creía»_

―Shaka es suficiente. Este comportamiento es algo que esperaría de Máscara, no de ti.

―¡Oiga!

―Buda dice que no es correcto aferrarse a cosas materiales ―dijo el niño.

―Pues dile a Buda que…

―Shaka, ya deja de pelear. Es un niño ―dijo Aioria. ―Máscara llévate a Shaka.

―Con gusto ―. El italiano sujetó al rubio de un brazo y lo arrastró fuera del lugar.

El niño se levantó de su posición y camino tranquilo al lado de Aioria.

―Mi maestro necesita arreglar sus chakras.

Aioria solo sonrió. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que le hablaran de Chakras y vaya a saber qué otras cosas. Ser vecino de Shaka tenía ventajas, era un ejercicio para desarrollar la paciencia.

 **En Virgo**

Shaka meditaba. Akir meditaba. Shaka abría un ojo para ver a su alumno. El niño permanecía sumido en su meditación.

Shaka volvía a cerrar los ojos. Unos segundos después volvía a abrir uno para controlar a su alumno.

―Maestro, Buda dice que deje de distraerse y se concentre en la meditación.

Shaka cerró los ojos. Un par de minutos después ya no podía soportarlo y volvía a abrir uno para controlar a su alumno.

―Lo intente, Buda ―dijo el niño con un suspiro resignado.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

Esta es la primera entrega de cuando los alumnos de los dorados conocieron a sus maestros por primera vez.

Antes de que me digan algo, las actitudes tan OC de algunos caballeros se explican por "la muerte los afectó demasiado" como dice Shion.

 _La parte dos tiene a Géminis y Capricornio. Y la subiré tan pronto la tenga._


	2. Capricornio

**Alumnos dorados**

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Lía, Alex y Gilbert son míos.

Mi asistente-camarógrafo- espía no es Shun. Una pista, no es un Dios (ni el cuerpo mortal de uno).

* * *

 **Capricornio**

―¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Lía? ―preguntó Shion a la niña de cabellos negros que se había pasado los últimos treinta minutos mirando una estatua en el salón patriarcal e inclinando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

―Algo sobre proteger a una Diosa buena para nada ―respondió la niña.

―No es correcto insultar a Athena. Ella protege al mundo ―dijo el lemuriano con la paciencia que solo alguien que lleva siglos lidiando con niños podría llegar a tener.

Lía se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la estatua con el ceño fruncido.

―Patriarca ―Shura, en compañía de Aioros, entró al lugar y se inclinó frente al representante de Athena. Aioros hizo lo mismo pero manteniendo su mirada en la niña que ni siquiera les había dedicado un segundo de atención.

―Lía ―llamó Shion.

―Esta estatua es fea.

―Es una estatua de Athena ―dijo el peliverde.

―Entonces además de inútil es fea.

Shura frunció el ceño y se acercó a la niña.

―No es correcto insultar…

―Ya me dijeron ―cortó la niña. Miró al hombre frente a ella e inclinó la cabeza un poco ―.Su peinado es raro ―declaró con seriedad.

Shura le lanzó una mirada a Aioros que ni se molestada en esconder la sonrisa burlona que ocupaba su cara.

«Tiene razón» le dijo por medio de cosmos.

―Mi peinado está bien.

―¿Usa gel?

 _«Esta mocosa»_

―No.

―Mentiroso ―dijo Aioros desde su lugar.

―Usted es mi nuevo papá ¿no?

―Soy tu maestro ―dijo con los dientes apretados. Está niña iba a resultar ser un dolor de cabeza. Ya se lo veía venir.

―Oh vamos, Shura ―dijo el griego acercándose ―. No te cuesta nada.

Lía miró al castaño por largo rato y llegó a una conclusión.

―Y usted es mi nueva mamá ―dijo la infante señalando a Aioros.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

―Oh vamos, Aioros ―se burló Shura ―. No te cuesta nada.

―Lía ―empezó Aioros ―Yo no seré tu mamá. Seré tu vecino.

Saliendo del recinto, se cruzaron con Máscara y Afrodita que iban subiendo. Máscara venía con una sonrisa en la cara y siendo sujetado del brazo por su compañero; Afrodita tenía una mirada asesina y ¿eran esas claras de huevo en su cabello?

―¿Tu nueva alumna, cabrita? ―preguntó el italiano.

―Sí.

―No ―respondió una voz infantil.

Shura bajó la mirada a la niña y levantó una ceja.

―¿No? ―preguntó el pisciano soltando a su amigo y regalándole una expresión amable a la niña ―¿Entonces eres alumna de Aioros?

―No ―. Afrodita parpadeó y frunció el ceño ―Él es mi nuevo papá ―dijo Lía señalando a Shura y ocasionando que los recién llegados aguantaran la risa. ―Y él es mi nueva mamá ―agregó señalando a Aioros.

Máscara soltó la carcajada y perdió el equilibrio. De no haber sido por Afro, que lo sujetó del brazo en el momento justo, el guardián de cáncer estaría doce casas más abajo y no estaría riendo.

El doceavo guardián se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña.

―Así que… ¿así está la cosa?

―Pero están separados. Y yo tengo que vivir con papi.

La risa de hiena del italiano resonó por el santuario asustando a todos los que la escucharon.

―Usted es raro ―dijo Lía mirando a Máscara ―También usa gel.

―¡¿Qué?! Shura, juraste que no dirías nada.

―Los adultos son tan raros ―. Afrodita miró a la niña con una gotita en su cabeza.

«Menos mal que no es mi alumna», pensó.

―Ya nos vamos ―Shura tomó la mano de Lía y empezó a descender.

La infante se volteó y saludo a los demás con su mano libre.

―Adios mamá, señor raro. Espero que pueda quitarse eso del pelo y se dé un baño porque apesta señorita.

―¿Acaso me trato de mujer? ¿Y dijo que apestaba? ―preguntó Afro, su voz volviéndose dos octavas más aguda, entre las risas de su "mejor amigo" ―¡Ya cállate! ―dijo empujándolo.

Unos minutos después Shura y Lía veían pasar a un rodante caballero riendo sin parar… o quizás eran gritos de terror.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **En los bosques alrededor del santuario**

―Te digo que lo escuche, Argol. ¡Eran hienas!

―No hay hienas en estos bosques, Dante.

En ese momento un grito irrumpió la tranquilidad del bosque haciendo que las aves huyeran despavoridas. Era una mezcla entre risa y terror.

―Dante ―dijo Argol tragando con dificultad ―. No hay hienas en el bosque. ¡Hay fantasmas! ¡Corre!

―¡Argol, espérame!

* * *

 **Géminis. Adelanto**

En el recinto patriarcal, el secretario del patriarca entraba por la puerta trasera, la que sólo ellos y Athena conocían, con dos niños.

De la mano derecha venía sujetado un niño de cabellos rubio-oscuro que escondía la mitad de su cuerpo detrás del mayor. Miraba con aprensión a su alrededor y, cuando su único ojo visible se cruzó con Shion, se escondió aún más.

De la mano izquierda venía otro niño de cabellos rubio-oscuro. Shion esperaba que también se ocultara pero el niño se soltó y se acercó al patriarca.

―Ich bin Alex _(soy Alex)_ ―dijo tendiéndole la mano y mirándolo con un par de ojos de distinto color. El izquierdo marrón y el derecho verde.

Por un momento Shion no supo qué decir. Al parecer tenían un problema. Con ese ojo verde y considerando que su hermano tenía ojos marrones, los gemelos no podrían pasar por la misma persona.

―Er ist Gilbert _(él es Gilbert)_ ―dijo.

―Soy Shion. Bienvenidos.

Gilbert salió de detrás del asistente y pasó a esconderse detrás de su hermano. Asomó la cabeza por el hombro izquierdo de su gemelo y Shion se encontró mirando dos pares de ojos. Un par marrón, y el otro verde.

Al parecer el problema era todavía más complicado de lo que parecía. Cada niño tenía un ojo verde y otro marrón, pero en lados opuestos.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _é la parte de los gemelos en cuando la tenga._

 _razón de que no haya subido nada antes es que el internet no estuvo funcionando bien. Todo se me quedaba congelado._

 _agarró un corte de luz y me quedé sin la historia que estaba escribiendo. No tengo idea de por qué mi compu no la guardó._

 _estudiando alemán y quería agregar algo de eso :P_


	3. Géminis

**Alumnos dorados**

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Gil y Alex son míos.

 **Persefon** : Gracias por la review. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, suelo publicar los sábados o a más tardar los domingos (últimamente estoy teniendo problemas con el internet por eso puede que tarde más).

 **Cassie** : a ver si por una vez entras a tu cuenta así puedo contestarte. ¿O qué? ¿Es que ya no me quieres porque deje que Leia se quedara con Julián? T.T (broma :P)

* * *

 **Géminis**

Kanon entró a la instancia del Patriarca rascándose la cabeza y conteniendo un bostezo mientras Saga seguía riñéndole por quedarse dormido.

―Me has repetido lo mismo desde hace diez templos atrás, Saga ―se quejó.

―Pues si maduraras, no tendría que andar repitiendo las cosas.

―Tuve guardia anoche, ¿Sabes?

―No tienes problemas para madrugar cuando sales de parranda.

Shion se limpió la garganta con exageración deteniendo la discusión.

«Mira lo que haces, ahora Shion va a regañarnos» se quejó Kanon vía cosmos.

«Es tu culpa. Solo tenías que levantarte temprano. Inútil»

«No me digas inútil, inútil»

«Soy el mayor y te digo como quiero»

«Eres el mayor por unos míseros minutos»

«¡Creí que había sido claro en que quería su atención!» interrumpió Shion.

―Lo sentimos patriarca ―respondieron al unísono.

En ese momento, Kanon vio al par de pequeños sentados a los pies del patriarca. Los niños estaban uno frente al otro jugando alguna clase de juego con sus manos mientras murmuraban. Parecían estar en su propio mundo.

―Ellos son Alex y Gilbert. Serán sus alumnos.

―Si sabe que yo solo soy un suplente, ¿no? ―dijo Kanon con una sonrisa de lado.

―Eres suplente cuando te conviene ―se quejó Saga.

Saga se acercó a sus alumnos y se agachó lo más que pudo para estar a su altura.

―Hola ―dijo.

―Tocas a mi hermanito y te mato ―. Fueron las primeras palabras que recibió por parte de uno de sus alumnos.

―Que simpático niño ―masculló mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza, su voz destilando sarcasmo.

―¿Por qué tú no eres así, Saga? ―preguntó Kanon recostando un brazo sobre el hombro de su gemelo.

―Porque no lo vales.

Shion se frotó las sienes. Ya no tenía edad para estar lidiando con niños revoltosos, en especial con Saga y Kanon.

―Bueno, ya se conocen. Ahora largo.

―Nunca había oído que el patriarca echara a alguien.

―Te vas o te pongo a limpiar las escaleras, Kanon.

―Por eso decía que ya nos íbamos.

* * *

 **Templo de Géminis**

Saga caminaba adelante, seguido por sus nuevos alumnos. Kanon caminaba atrás de todo y miraba a los gemelos con una sonrisa.

Los niños iban agarrados de la mano. Gilbert medio se escondía detrás de su hermano que, a su vez, le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Saga. Esos críos le caían bien.

* * *

Esos críos no le caían nada bien. Por tercera vez en el día, Alex le había dado una patada justo en el tobillo. Y todo porque había hecho llorar a Gilbert.

Todavía no entendía que era lo que había asustado al pequeño lo suficiente para que se largara a llorar. Solo le había preguntado si quería un vaso de leche.

Kanon llegó a la cocina dando saltitos y se dejó caer en una silla frente a su hermano.

―No exageres, eres un caballero de Athena ―dijo el mayor sin mirarlo mientras seguía leyendo un libro y bebiendo café.

―Ese mocoso tiene una patada fuerte ―el griego miró la taza y estiró su brazo hacia ella, abriendo y cerrando su puño mientras dejaba salir falsos lloriqueos de su boca.

Saga rodó los ojos y le dio la taza. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Kanon terminó de beberse el café.

―¿Qué haces?

―Leo.

―¡No me digas tonto, tonto! ―dijo una voz desde la sala.

―Soy el mayor y te digo como quiero ―contestó otra.

―Eso me suena tan familiar ―murmuró Kanon mientras dejaba la taza y se asomaba para ver qué estaba pasando.

Gilbert y Alex estaban uno frente al otro en medio de una competencia de miradas. Al parecer ellos eran capaces de llevarse mal. Kanon suponía que estaban peleando por el oso de peluche que uno de ellos sostenía.

El que tenía las manos vacías hizo un puchero y empezó a sorber por la nariz. El otro lo miró por largo rato y terminó cediendo el peluche. Abrazó a su hermano y Kanon pudo ver cómo, el ahora nuevo dueño del peluche, sonreía con suficiencia.

«Así que es un pequeño manipulador. Pero nunca funcionará con nosotros» pensó Kanon.

* * *

Kanon intentaba contener la risa mientras veía a su gemelo en medio de una competencia de miradas con el mayor de sus alumnos.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Los niños querían ver televisión a pesar de que era hora de dormir. Saga les dijo que no. Gilbert se echó a llorar. Alex se enfado y ahora estaba en medio de una pelea de voluntades con el mayor.

Kanon sintió que le jalaban de la ropa y miró hacia abajo a un medio dormido Gilbert que sostenía el peluche que le había ganado a su hermano.

―¿Qué sucede?

Gilbert murmuró algo que Kanon no llegó a oir.

―¿Eh?

Al no recibir respuesta del mayor, los ojos de Gilbert empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Kanon estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió que alguien lo pateaba.

―¡No hagas llorar a mi hermano!

―Pero si yo no hice nada ―se quejó el griego.

―Lo estás ignorando. ¡No lo ignores! ¡Gil no es una sombra!

―Nadie dijo que lo fuera ―Saga se acercó a ellos y le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hermano. Estiró una mano para consolar al menor de sus alumnos pero, en lugar de sentir los cabellos de Gilbert, recibió una mordida de Alex.

―¡No lo toques!

* * *

 **OMAKE – mejorando la relación**

A Saga le costaba entender a sus alumnos. Alex lo odiaba y Gilbert le tenía miedo. ¿Cómo se suponía que los entrenara?

Entró a la cocina y se encontró con uno de ellos escalando la mesada para llegar al jarro de galletas.

―Eso es peligroso.

El niño giró la cabeza tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el piso. En menos de un segundo estaba llorando. Saga esperó una patada en cualquier momento, pero no llegó.

¿Dónde estaba el otro?

Suspiró, se acercó al niño y lo alzó en brazos.

―Por eso te dije que era… ―Saga no terminó de hablar al sentir dos pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Un Kanon medio dormido fue empujado lejos de la puerta por un niño de cabellos rubios que miraba en todas direcciones y al que le temblaban las manos.

―Gil ―llamó con voz ahogada. El pequeño en brazos de Saga se removió para que lo bajaran y, una vez en el piso, corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

Saga escuchó algunos murmullos en alemán y después vio a Alex acercarse a él.

―Hey tú ―llamó. Saga lo miró con una ceja levantada y tuvo que contener la sonrisa al ver como la cara del niño se volvía más roja que un tomate mientras murmuraba algo.

―No pude oírte.

―¡Dije que gracias por cuidar de Gil! ―gritó con el ceño fruncido ―tonto ―agregó.

―Para eso estoy ―dijo Saga revolviendo los cabellos de Alex. ―¿Quién quiere desayunar?

―Yo ―se escucharon dos voces y un murmullo.

―¡Tu hazte tu propio desayuno, Kanon!

Este era el comienzo de una mejor relación con sus alumnos… hasta dos minutos después cuando recibió una patada de Alex.

―¡A Gil no le gusta la leche sola!

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Este es el último de Alumnos dorados. Pero continuamos con el mes de Athena y los niños seguro que regresarán para causar más problemas._

 _Lena_

 _PD: Me disculpo por no contestar los Mp y las reviews. Mi internet es horrible. Pero ya envié a Phobos y Deimos a tener una "conversación" con mi proveedor de internet. A ver si ellos logran algo._


End file.
